In Trouble
by randomname-244
Summary: Mathias Kohler, a junior in high school, enjoys trying to persuade Gilbert Beilschmidt, a sophomore, into dating him. In all his attempts he gets in trouble with different teachers. Does he ever succeed?


_**AN: Alrighty, now I shall put up a fanfiction of my second OTP. It's not a very common one, but I think it's awesome and perfect. Without any further words, I give you this fanfiction and laughter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga or anime of Hetalia, the Kingdom of Prussia, the King of Europe Denmark, their super cute ship, or probably any of the lame pickup lines I put in this. Some of the jokes though maybe... Oh, and Prussia is going to be nothing like his usual self for a bit. Okay? Okay.**_

Mathias hummed a tune to himself quietly as he walked down the halls of the highschool looking for a certain albino. The Danish student was a Junior, and his crush was a Sophmore. He spotted the male and began to walk in that direction. He frowned slightly when he saw him with a group of his friends. It's not that the Dane didn't want him to have friends, he did, he just didn't like the way they were all touching him. He walked up to the them and grabbed Gilbert's hand. "Oh my God dude, leave him alone!" One of the shorter male's friends said. Mathias glared at them and flipped them off. "He's mine." He growled at them.

Gilbert stood there awkwardly for a moment before pulling his arm out of the other's grip. "I don't belong to you. I hardly even know you. Fucking creep." He mumbled as he walked past his group of friends and to the next class he needed to be at. Mathias pouted slightly and shot a glare at the one that had yelled at him before going to his locker and grabbing his books. He glared at the locker as he dug for his English book. He had a bit of trouble with the English words and couldn't remember which book he needed. He remembered he put the red book cover on it and grinned when he found the one he needed. He grabbed the book, a red notebook with, "skide(1) English," written in white and the Danish flag on it, and a pencil before closing his locker and walking to the classroom.

He sighed to himself as he sat down in his, which was one of the front seats since the teacher didn't trust him. After about five minutes of the teacher trying to teach him how to say the word synonym correctly, Mathias quit paying attention. After fourty minutes, the class was over. The blonde grabbed his stuff and ran to his locker. English was his last class, now he had football practice. He put all his stuff into his locker and grabbed his red sweatshirt before heading to the locker room. He passed the sophmores' lockers and saw Gilbert occupied with putting stuff into his locker. The blonde wrapped his arms around his hips and hugged him tightly. "Giiiiiil," he whined. "Will you please go on a date with meee?" The Dane heard the other sigh loudly. "No. I've rejected you like ten times now. Leave me alone." Matt kissed Gil's cheek quickly. "Nah, you're too fucking cute."

He let go of him and started walking towards his destination again. "Farvel kærlighed!(2)" He yelled as he blew a kiss to the silver haired male. As he walked into the lockerroom he saw his eldest brother and one of the new kids talking. They were probably talking about one of the football plays or something. He groaned as his brother called him over. "Den, the principle wants to talk to you. You better go." "But Sve!" "No." Mathias whined loudly as he walked to the principle's office. He sat in the seat he had pulled from a different room the first time he had been called to the office. It was one of the usual seats but he had carved Danish sayings into it, which is why he had been yelled at.

The principle walked out of his office and looked at the blonde. The Dane walked into the office and pulled the chair in with him. He put the chair infront of the desk backwards and sat on it. "Alright Mr. Køhler. Would you like to guess why you're in here?" "I've been good this week!" "Some students say otherwise." The principle, a man with long blonde hair, and looked an awful lot like one of the freshmen he often saw walking home with Gilbert. "Alright, well, I have no clue why I'm in here. Enlighten me, would ya?" "They tell me that you've been groping, kissing, and saying things that make Mr. Beilschmidt uncomfortable. You can get charged with sexual harassment, have to quit being the football captain, and either get ISS or get expelled for a few weeks."

Mathias tapped the desk quietly and looked at one of the papers on the desk with his name on it. "Well they're all lying. I do no such things." "I saw you in the hallway today, Mr. Køhler. You hugged him, he tensed up, you kissed him, then while walking away said something in Danish. Or I'm assuming Danish." Matt groaned loudly and tilted his head back. "Alright fine, maybe sometimes I do that. It isn't every day though!" "You have to stay out of the sophmore hallway anyways. You have no reason to be there." "B-But!" "No buts. You will leave him alone next week. If I see you groping him, kissing him, or saying things he doesn't like, I'll add weeks. I do understand you have gym with him though." The blonde nodded slightly. "You're being taken out of the class for a bit too. You'll get a study hall."

"You're bein' rude man. If you liked someone you'd probably want to see them all the time." He noticed a slight tint of pink on his principle's cheeks and grinned. "Who is it? Tell me tell me tell me tell me!" "Leave my office and go to practice." "Tell meeeeee." "Mathias." "Ugh. I'm gonna figure it out. And then I will rub it in your face that I know!" The blonde walked to the door while dragging the plastic chair and opened the door. He froze when he saw Gilbert standing there. "This doesn't count right?" He asked when he looked back at the adult. "No, it doesn't. Now shoo." Gilbert moved out of the doorway and Mathias walked out of the office. He put the chair back where it went and ran down the halls to get to the lockerroom. He'd probably have to run a few laps for being late though.

**[page break. Let's take a second to just try to figure out who the principle is and who he likes... Alright, second over. Back to the story!]**

After football practice and being lectured in the car from his older brother, Berwald. When they got home he was greeted by his three other brothers watching TV. Actually they were all yelling at each other over which show to watch. Their were shouts in Norweigen, Icelandic, and Finnish. Mathias walked over to the trio, grabbed the remote, and turned the TV off. He wasn't the oldest, but he still tried to be the boss. "Oi, you three have to learn to share the TV or I will hide all the batteries for the remote." Lukas, the third oldest brother, walked up to the blonde and punched him in the stomach quickly. Mathias fell to his knees, dropped the remote, and held his stomach. "That wasn't needed." Emil laughed quietly and Tino sighed quietly in annoyance. "That was needed you stupid Dane." Lukas said as he turned the TV back on and flipped through the channels.

After his stomach didn't hurt as much, Mathias went upstairs to his room and laid on his bed. His walls were white and covered with posters of his favorite Danish bands, and one wall was the Danish flag. Berwald, Lukas, Tino, Emil, and himself had been adopted when they were all little and their adoptive parents thought it was nice they all still used their native language and took pride for their countries, but thought Matt sometimes took it too far. Him and Berwald would often shout at each other in Danish or Swedish, he made Danish flags of paper and would put them everywhere to annoy his brothers, and a few times he had tried to buy Danish beer, even though he was only sixteen. They loved him to pieces, but he had to be watched almost every hour of the day.

Matt grabbed the half empty bag of Cheetos off his floor and ate a handful. He was bored and needed a shower. He put the bag back on the floor and shoved the handful of Cheetos into his mouth. As he chewed them he went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of pink boxers, which were originally white before someone decided to wash them with his red shirt, and a pair of orange basketball shorts. He went to the bathroom, shut and locked the door, and stripped his clothes off. The blonde stepped into the shower and turned the knobs so the water would be hot. He stood in the stream of hot water for a moment in thought before he began to wet his hair. He grabbed the closest shampoo and put some on his hand. He rubbed his hands together before scrubbing his hair with the sweet smelling shampoo.

He hummed quietly as he washed the bubbles out. His mind began to wonder and found the topic of Gilbert. After Mathias washed the shampoo from his hair he leaned against the cold tile wall and continued to think about Gilbert. He felt his cheeks warm up slightly as his teenage mind went from normal to hormonal. The blonde closed his eyes for a moment then opened them when he felt his blood rush to an area it shouldn't be. He turned off the hot water and shivered as the freezing cold water sprayed on to his body. After a few minutes of his body going numb, Mathias turned off the cold water and got out of the shower. He quickly dried off and put his clothes on before the thoughts could come back.

He picked up his dirty clothes and walked out of the bathroom. He found the hamper with his name written on it along the wall and put his clothes in it. Matt walked downstairs and the smell of pizza entered his nose. He walked to the kitchen and sat at the table. His brothers had already eaten and left some for him. He quickly ate the food and put his dishes in the dishwasher. Mathias walked to the livingroom and saw Peter sitting on the couch with Berwald and Tino. "When did the brat get here?" He teased as he walked over to them and ruffled the child's hair. "While you were taking a shower." "Sheesh, kid's getting tall. Isn't he like five?" Peter looked up at Mathias and stuck his tongue out at him, which the blonde did back. "I'm eleven." "And I'm the Presidant." "Well hello Mr. Presidant." "Don't be a smartass." Berwald glared at Matt for saying that. "Well kid, it was nice seeing you. I have to go do this thing called math homework."

The Dane went to his room and laid on his bed. He wrapped the covers around himself. He'd do his homework at the last second while he ate breakfast. He sighed quietly and closed his eyes. A week without being able to bother his little albino. That was going to be like living in hell. Mathias thought about ways to see him without making it seem like he was doing it on purpose. He could only think of seeing him in the bathroom, but that's stalkerish. Maybe he'd talk to him after school or during lunch. His mind continued wonder until he zoned out. Eventually fallling asleep. Berwald went into Mathias's room to check on him and sighed quietly when he saw him asleep. The Swede walked over to the Dane and put the covers on him correctly before kissing his forehead and walking out of the bedroom and shutting the door quietly. Matt smiled slightly in his sleep and dreamed about his beautiful albino.

_**AN: Meow! Alright yes, I love DenPru. It is my top OTP. So yep... Review, favorite, follow, and so on. Love ya all!**_

_**1) Skide English: his fricken notebook says, "Fucking English." I sure hope nobdy else knows Danish.**_

_**2) Farvel kærlighed!: Goodbye my love!**_


End file.
